The war that shouldn't have happened
by lunanigh282
Summary: The world has been at peace with each other for a long time but that all about to change when Americas boss decides to leave the war between Israel and Iran. Iran's boss goes to far and declares a world war. Soon enough the news spreads and things begin fall apart and bonds between countries strengthen and some begin to break.
1. prologue

Well here we go again. I came up with this story while watching the news and reading the world news online. I decided that if there was a world war three that this is what would happen.

disclaimer: i do not own Hetalia.

I hope you enjoy~

* * *

No one had expected it to happen. No human nor nation would have thought it to have come to this. The horrors that were brought to reality sank into everyone slowly and it drove them to tears. Humans were already in a panic, while nations were trying to figure out if what was going on was really true. Every newspaper and every television channel had the news that no one ever wanted to hear. The world that was peaceful and no longer against itself was now in complete chaos. Every nation around the world lifted there newspaper and read the front page. In big bold letters was what everyone dreaded.

'WWIII'

Okay lets go back real fast to how this all happened. It was November 5th 2012 and America had pulled back its troops from Iran. After the troops had arrived home. Americas boss had declared that he no longer was going to be apart of the fighting between Iran and Israel. Iran's boss could not believe this. He was outraged with the Americans retreat from the fight. He went to the press and stated that if Israel attacked Iran there would be a World War. No one listened to what Iran's boss had said because they had heard it all before. Everyone was convinced nothing would happen.

They were wrong.

Not long after Iran's boss had warned everyone, Israel attacked. The Israelian soldiers had come into a small town in Iran. They slaughtered all of the people in it. Iran had taken this as a declaration of war. Iran's boss had gathered the press and told them that he had warned everyone and that this was the beginning of a long war. He wasn't kidding either. He had sent his soldiers to Israel and had them Attack. He sent a letter with them, It was declaring war.

Once the news was spread of the war being declared everyone had not taken it seriously yet. They thought maybe it would die down instead of spreading. They were wrong again. Five months into the war Iraq had decided to join in. He wasn't with either of the nations instead he was against both. The middle east was in a war with itself and it was spreading like wildfire. With in another couple months Syria and Egypt were also dragged into the war. America was beginning to panic. He begged his boss to let him join in and help. His boss being smart though denied Americas request. He did not want America to be involved in another war. America sat back and watched as this former friends tried to kill each other. He listened to his boss and stayed away from the fight well that is until one morning he had turned on the news to find something devastating. England had been bombed by Israel for denying their request for help. America clenched his fist as he watched the destruction in England pan across the screen. There were buildings on fire and bodies scattered along the streets. America knew that after that attack England would be forced to join in this war by his boss. He grabbed his phone and called his boss begging for him to allow him to give England support. His boss had denied Americas request to help England. America wanted to scream and yell. He sure didn't feel like a hero right now... well that's because he wasn't being one. All the times before America had jumped at the chance to help another nation but this time he couldn't. This time he was being told by his boss that he couldn't risk their own country. Maybe he was right though. America wasn't in a very good state at the moment to begin with. Getting involved in a war would just make things worse. America leaned back in his seat sighing.

It wasn't long before other countries were forced into the war. Turkey was forced by his boss to join the war after Iran had bombed them. Somehow after Turkey joined the war so did Greece, Bulgaria, and Monaco. Their bosses feared that if they didn't join the war now they would be risking getting bombed to. At the moment the war hadn't reached far into Europe. Many countries were still neutral and others refused to join the war at all. As England fought back attacks by Israel Scotland and Ireland stepped into help. They had sent as much soldiers and supplies they could. England began to wonder if America was ever going to get involved in the war. He was hoping he would of at least receive some support.

After not receiving any support from America England's boss decided that it was time to cut ties with said nation. England tried to convince his boss for more time but never the less it wasn't worth it for America never sent anything or anyone to help. Eventually England gave up on the nation and allowed his boss to go on with the cutting of the two nations ties. once it was official and America and England were no longer allies in this England couldn't help but feel horrible. He was already feeling bad from the war and all the bombing going on in his country but this just added to the pain. He was now mentally hurting for America was the last person England would have thought would ignore his cry's for help. It didn't take long though for England to push all his sad thoughts to the back of his mind. He had to start focusing back on the war and on keeping himself healthy and alive. After a month had passed England was exhausted and his troops were decreasing in numbers drastically. England was felling the war on him now. His eyes grew bags under them and his body felt like it had shrunk. England began to feel like he was losing this war that is until someone stepped in to help him. The said person was no other than France. He wasn't going to join the war until he found out how England was doing. Its didn't take much for him to convince his boss to allow him to help. Once France was granted his permission he quickly left with supplies and troops to England. While France helped England out other parts of Europe were beginning to worry about their own countries.

A whole year had passed since the war had begun and there was no sign of it ending anytime soon or even at all. Other countries had joined in these countries had included Switzerland, Germany, both Italy's, Spain, Austria, Prussia, and Hungary. Each nation had their own reason for getting involved whether it was by choice or by force. Italy and Romano were forced into the war when Iran tried to take over part of their land. Germany and Spain however would not let this happen. Both nations... and Prussia came to their rescue resulting in both of them joining. Austria joined the war after Hungary demanded that he did so after a threat the two received from Iraq and Israel. Austria didn't have much to fight with but Hungary did and she herself was ready to kick but to save her and her husband. Switzerland couldn't take the constant feeling that he and his sister would end up hurt so he had to do what he thought was best in this situation. He joined in the war with the others. Other than these countries most others were staying neutral they wanted nothing to do with this war.

While other nations stayed neutral and others joined the war America was still forced to watch it all go down. He wanted nothing more than to jump in and help everyone but he couldn't... he shouldn't. He felt horrible physically and mentally his country was still in a bad state even though he wasn't apart of the war. America felt even worse though when his boss had given him the bad news about England's boss breaking their alliance. His boss was pissed and screaming about how England's boss was such an ass. America on the other hand grew very depressed with hearing the news. He knew that England must hate him right now and he couldn't blame him. He even hated himself right now.

America watched the news seeing all the destruction and all the death this war had caused so far. All the countries that were involved had to be suffering somehow. They were all in bad state already but with this war it only worsened. This war was going to be long and hard and the worst part about it was the fact that it had just began.

* * *

Okay so that was only stating what was happening so far and what countries were in the war right now. This has historical and news related facts set in it. the next chapter is going to start off from Iran when his boss starts the war and will move on from there.


	2. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

(third person pov)

Iran couldn't believe what he had just heard. America couldn't just be leaving like that could he? Iran rushed down the hallway of the meeting building in which America had just spoken to Iran's boss. He ran faster than he thought possible turning down each hallway getting closer to where he was heading. Iran rushed out of the building in time to see America getting into a helicopter. He cursed under his breath and tried to run to stop America. He unfortunately was stopped though by some guards. The guards may have stopped him from getting to America but they couldn't stop him from yelling for said nation.

" AMERICA AMERICA WHY? WHY ARE YOU LEAVING? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

Iran yelled the words hoping for America to hear them and stop. He was disappointed greatly though when America turned and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him. Iran stood and watched as the helicopter flew off carrying away the only nation who was preventing his boss from doing something unmentionable. That something was about to be revealed and Iran knew it. He turned toward the building when he heard loud yelling followed by the sound of things breaking. Iran could already feel the horror that was going to arise from all this. Before he could run off and hide he heard his boss yelling for him.

"COME HERE NOW IRAN!"

Iran shivered and made his way back to the building and to his boss who was angry beyond belief. Iran who was such a strong nation in everyone else is eyes was really a wimp when it came to his boss. He feared the man like he feared what he was capable of. Iran walked into the room in which his boss was yelling in. His boss turned toward him. Before he had the chance to speak though his boss slapped him hard across the face. Iran held his cheek a few tears in his eyes. He looked at his boss who began to yell at him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! FROM HERE ON OUT YOUR GOING TO BE THE BLAME FOR WHATS TO COME!"

Iran's eyes widened and he could feel his heart drop. He knew exactly what was to come and for him to be blamed for it was a horrible feeling. He wanted to beg and plead for his boss to change his mind but he knew that it wouldn't work. His boss wasn't the type to listen to anyone and begging only pissed him off worse. Iran knew that this situation was only going to get worse mostly when he saw his boss pick up his phone. Iran's heart stopped when he heard his boss speak.

"Get me the press immediately I have something very important to announce."

After he was finished speaking into the phone Iran's boss turned toward him and smiled. The smile was laced with evil intent and Iran could only look forward to the worst. His boss walked passed Iran and out of the room. He ventured down the hall and out of the building where tons of news casters were already gathered around to listen to what he had to say. Iran's boss frowned and began to speak in a harsh loud voice.

"I am sure you have all heard of the horrible Americans leaving the war for their own selfish needs. well I will not stand by so idly as Israel attacks my country. so I have one thing to say. if Israel attacks I'm declaring a world war.."

Iran gasped as well as all of the people in the crowd. He could tell that this was hard on the people just like it was hard on himself. He knew that plenty of them didn't like what was announced but they had no say in it. Even Iran himself had no say in what was to happen. He may be the personification of this nation but his boss was still in charge and going against his boss was something he would never do mostly after seeing the things the man was capable of. Iran stood behind his boss trying to keep out of it all of this. He succeeded in doing so that is until one of the news casters came up with a camera and asked for a photo. Iran's boss smiled and pulled Iran next to him. Once the cameras flash went off Iran felt horrible. Now everyone who saw the newspaper would think that Iran was also apart of his bosses stupid threat. Things couldn't get worse for Iran but that was a lie because things were about to get tens times what they were. Mostly since Iran's boss pulled him into the room after the news cast left. He looked at Iran and laughed.

"How do you feel knowing that most everyone will blame this all on you now."

Iran frowned and bit down on his lip. He glared at his boss wanted nothing more for the man to die. He knew when the man was put in power he would be a horrible leader. Iran's boss noticed him glaring and slapped him again this time harder than before. Iran yelped and his hand flew to his cheek which was stinging. His boss grabbed him by his shirt collar and harshly shoved him at the door.

"Get out of here your face is sickening me."

Iran took one last look at his boss and left the room. He began to walk down the hall, tears began to make their way down his face. He quickly rubbed the tears away with his sleeve. As he walked down the hallway all he could think about was the horrible reality of what was set to happen soon. Iran couldn't take it right now his walking turned into sprinting as he made his way to his room. once in his room he buried his face into his pillow and sobbed. What would everyone think once they say the news... what would America think. Iran eventually cried himself to sleep.

As Iran slept America arrived back in his country. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of what had happened. He hadn't wanted to leave the war like that. He wanted to keep fighting and hoping that one day he could stop Israel and Iran from trying to kill each other. He wanted to be the hero he always claimed to be but now he couldn't. He was completely surprised when his boss told him that they were pulling out of the war. He remembered it exactly down to every word spoken. His boss had called him while he was getting ready to head off to Iran. He answered the call thinking his boss was just going to wish him luck but he was wrong instead his boss told him his plan. He had told America that he was tired of being in a war that didn't concern them. He told America that he was going to go to Iran gather their troops back and tell Iran's boss what he had told America. America was stunned he tried to argue but it was pointless. His boss had given him orders and he had to follow them no matter what.

After America had the troops sent back to his country he went and told Iran's boss what his boss had told him to say. He had never seen someone so angry in his life. It actually scared America watching how Iran's boss threw things off his desk and cursed in his native tongue. He at one point had picked up a book and chucked it at the nation screaming at him to what America assumed was to leave. America listened and left to the helicopter waiting for him. America had never expected to see Iran screaming for him to stop. He instantly felt his heart sink. He felt bad leaving the nation to deal with all this alone but he had to. He mouthed his apology to Iran and got into the helicopter. The flight home was dreadful and to long. Even though he was tired he didn't get any sleep. He had the opportunity to on the ride home but he just couldn't sleep. All he saw when he closed his eyes was the tortured and sorrow filled look on Iran's face when he left.

America slammed his head against the dashboard of his car. he wanted to yell and scream but he couldn't do it. He couldn't get the words out that he wanted to scream. He also couldn't do it because he was currently in the airport parking lot. America took in a deep breath and started his car. He drove home and flopped down on his bed. He closed his eyes and wished that nothing bad would come from all of this. America soon drifted off to sleep.

All while America slept the news Iran's boss had sent out made its way around the world to each and every nation. Most of the nations if not all of them passed the news off as an idiotic and childish upset from Iran's boss. None of them believe that there would be a world war. They have all heard the threat before plenty of other times so they just ignored it. America had woken up the next morning and read the front page of his newspaper. He gasped being the only nation that worried about what this meant. He was the only one who believed this threat and felt completely like crap because he was mentioned as a reason for why this would happen. He folded the newspaper up and hoped that nothing would happen.

Israels boss was the last to read the news from Iran. Israel had seen the newspaper before her boss and felt like hiding it from him. She couldn't get herself to do so though since he had walked up to her and asked her for it. She hesitated a little but finally gave him the paper. Her boss looked at it and frowned. he looked down at Iran and began to speak.

" Israel is this really true am I reading this right."

Israel stared at her boss and looked down at her feet not wanting to answer him. He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking into his eyes. His face was serious but it contained some pain in it. She knew that her boss didn't want this to be happening but it was and they both knew it would happen eventually. She still stayed quiet that is until her boss spoke again this time more demanding.

" ARIEL answer me right now."

Israel looked at her boss stunned. He only used her human name when he was really mad or really serious. Israel shook a little and finally answered in a low voice.

" Yes... what your reading is true."

Israel flinched a little when her boss crumpled the newspaper in his hands. She looked at his eyes which were filled with hate toward Iran. Her boss was a kind person but when it came to war he was scary and went war crazy. Israel could already fore tell what was going to happen next. Her boss looked at her for a moment before turning away. He walked down the hall and disappeared up a flight of stairs. Israel knew what her boss was doing and she began to cry. The tears streamed down her face and she dropped to her knees. She didn't want this at all. The war was fine when it was between just Iran and her but now that others were going to get involved she felt horrible. Israel got up off the floor and began to walk to her room. As she passed the room her boss was in she could make out something about an attack. This caused Israel to cry again. She rushed to her room as fast as she could. Once she was in her room she closed the door and locked it. She ran to her bed and began to sob into her pillow. She wished so badly that this day would never some but of course it did. after about twenty minutes of crying Israel began to slowly drift off to sleep. Before Israel could fully fall asleep she heard the sound of a lot of loud footsteps coming from outside. She peaked out of the room and gasped. There was the military leader with some soldiers talking to her boss. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying but see could assume she knew what it was. Once her boss had finished speaking to the military general he turned at walked away. The soldiers did the same following there commander away. Israel closed her door and walked over to the window. She saw the men get into a military vehicle and drive away.

Israel sighed and sunk down to the floor. Her eyes closed and she began to think of better times. Of the times when her and the other middle eastern nations all got along. She smiled remembering how her and Iran used to be so close to each other. They were like brother and sister always together. That was until her old boss died and was replaced with the one she had now. This boss was okay in the beginning but over time he grew cold toward Iran. Israel confronted her boss about his behavior and he said that he didn't trust the nation. Soon enough after that Israels boss had attacked Iran. She screamed at her boss and instantly regretted doing so. Since the man who seemed so kind before snapped at her. He grabbed her by her hair and slammed her into the wall. He had thrown her to the ground and kicked her in the side. She could still remember how he leaned down over her weak crying form and whispered ' that's what you get for being a disobedient nation now get away from me I cant stand tears.' The words haunted Israel. She remembered how everyone at the world meeting had asked what had happened to her. She just told them that she tripped, everyone believe it and Israel was left with the terrible truth.

No one knew that Israels boss was as evil as he was. He always was so kind to everyone else and their bosses. He was always kind to her to but that changed if anyone even mentioned the word war. Once that was mentioned everything went down hill. His boss became a completely different person after it was mentioned. Mostly when the small war between her and Iran started. He grew blood thirsty and was extremely abusive. Israel remembered once America had come over and witnessed her boss beating her. She had to have all the guards restrain the nation from killing her boss. America had screamed at Israel for not telling anyone that her boss was beating her. Israel hung her head and told him that it wouldn't have helped if she told anyone they couldn't do anything about it anyway. America went silent after Israel had told him that. He knew she was right that they couldn't do anything and even if they tried it would only make things worse.

Israel was afraid of her boss during the war between her and Iran but as it continued he seemed to calm down. He wasn't so crazy as before and he stopped abusing Israel. He had even took the time to apologies to her for all the things hes done to her. He grew kind toward her and eventually Israel was able to smile and relax again even in the middle of a war. That was all changing now though. It was going to eventually going to happen but why did it have to start so soon. Israel knew that the evil boss she feared so much was back and now everyone was going to suffer not just her.

All of Israels thinking was cut off by the sound of her boss laughing manically. She got up off the floor and opened her door a crack. She peaked out of the room and say her boss walking down the hallway. She could only make out a few things he said but that's all she needed to break down again. She had heard the words attack and leave no one alive. She already knew that he was telling the troops to attack Iran. Fear, sorrow, pain, hate, and plenty of other negative emotions flooded over Israel.

This was the end of peace and by the time this week was over a war would be started. Not just any war either the worst kind a war, a world war.

* * *

Well this is the first chapter. The next one with be longer and have more drama. There will also be more mention to the other characters.


End file.
